Archive:Sokanon Thunderhorn
"Despite his depressive nature, Sokanon is capable of great compassion." - Marn Thunderhorn '((Important Notice))' Sokanon is currently off realm {realising his destiny}, the page will remain as he will be making an entrance later in cataclysm {with big surprises}, thank you to all who RP with him during this phase of his life, it was fantastic fun and I will post here when he returns with his updated story. Physical Appearance Sokanon (pronounced sock-a-non) could well be the shortest tauren ever. He has a solid muscular body which has no decay but stands a good foot shorter than most Tauren males. He has a blueish-tinged ash-colored pelt that lacks any semblance of shine or lustre and has dark, black hair that is tangled from lack of care. His eyes are chilling frost blue, with his left eye a duller milky colour compared to his bright right eye. There is a nasty scar running from his left temple, across his left eye to the side of his nozzle. His abnormally long curved horns are engraved with ancient totem runes which glow a dull blue. The base of the left horn is wrapped in aged leather straps encrusted with ice shards. His broad ebon hooves are shoed with dark iron, making each step clank loudly upon hard surfaces. His entire form is cold to the touch, small amounts of frost seen clinging to his fur and armour in splotches. Frosty vapour puff from his mouth and nostrils with every breath. He leaves frost-encrusted hoof prints wherever he treads. Uncannily he smells of yummy fresh baked goods. Personality and Motives Sokanon won't respond right away if spoken to. He was a great speaker and very charismatic during life, now he's always confused as what to do and how to react and needs a moment to recall memories of his life when he was alive as to how to react to things properly. He's usually passive on most matters. He lets his confused emotions loose while in combat, turning them all into a rage. He reserves no forgiveness towards himself for his crimes even though his clan and elders have all forgiven him for past misdeeds. History Sokanon is a member of the Thunderhorn clan. The Thunderhorns are a very peaceful, tight network, clan found all over Azeroth but mostly based in Mulgore. Sokanon was the first born son of Wolf and Kanna Thunderhorn. Although not a wealthy family in a monetary sense but wealthy in earthly resources; the Thunderhorns were an old clan, with clan members spread all over the glorious land of Azeroth, they liked to live simplistic lives despite the fact they never lacked of natural resources. Wolf and Kanna Thunderhorn lived in a little village on the golden plains of Mulgore and worked as a babysitter (Kanna) and village baker (Wolf). It was a glorious village to raise a large family. When Sokanon was born it was a huge celebration for all. Being raised in such a tight knit community Sokanon quickly started to set up his own endeavours to bring in some money to the clan. Loving the smells (and tastes) of baking Sokanon followed his father’s footsteps and helped in the family bakery. As years past his natural talent at the profession grew and so did the popularity of his father’s bakery. All races near and far travelled to sample one of Sokanon’s creations. His speciality was sweets and soon developed a new range of gateaux and sponges, cheesecakes and pastries. Much to his delight one particular invention, his Funnel Cake, was so popular his older clan member Stamp Thunderhorn invited him once a month to bake it exclusively for the Darkmoon faire. Sokanon, full of excitement for life and adventure, accepted the invitation and once a month moves to the faire to cook his funnel cake onsite. It was after packing up the faire for another month that Sokanon's life changed forever. One day, it only took the space of one day for everything to change. If Sokanon only packed up with the rest of the faire and not hang around to try out a new gingerbread recipe fate may have been kinder. As it were Sokanon, alone, decided to stay back after the faire dispersed as he was too engrossed in the new cookie recipe. His clan member Stamp did warn him that there was a rumour the scourge was nearby but Sokanon was raised to disbelieve rumours so took no heed to the warning. Death was not fast for Sokanon. Unable to believe the swiftness of the scourge’s destruction all of a sudden the little wooded area he was camped in was alight with fire from all angles. Sokanon tried to escape but badly burnt his hooves so he decided then and there if he was going to die he was going to die fighting. Never having learned any military training he didn’t really know how to defend himself, his fists his only weapon. From a distance Arthas, the Lich King, witnessed with much pleasure the young taurens pathetic attempt to defend his repulsive life. When Sokanon was seen to be fighting with only his bare hands, with a chuckle, Arthas wanted to see if the tauren would dare try to use those fists on him and confronted the scared Tauren. Sokanon, not knowing what the Lich King looked like thought he was facing just another foe. When he punched the unknown warrior his wrist broke... this unknown knight was no ordinary knight! Stunned momentarily that the tauren did, indeed, punch him in the face, the punishment Arthas dealt was vicious. Barely clinging to life, Sokanon was dragged to Arthas camp. He protested, saying he deserved a clean death, but Arthas, having had his ego shattered when Sokanon punched him, responded by telling him the last thing he would give Sokanon was the peace of death. He was tortured, mutilated, and finally killed for Arthas' pleasure. He desecrated Sokanon’s spirit, corrupting his body and soul, and brought him back as a whirlwind of torment and hatred. Sokanon was now a death knight. Sokanon was a complete and total slave of the Lich King. In his undeath, he aided Arthas in his assault against Azeroth. As months flew by Sokanon was starting to become the Lich’s pet, much to the jealous Kel'Thuzad’s loathing. Kel’Thuzad started to torment Sokanon in ways that even the death knight found sickening. One night Kel’Thuzad and his lackeys pinned Sokanon to the floor and shoed his already charred, broken, sore hooves with molten iron. Another time, on observation Sokanon did not like cold weather; Kel’Thuzad cursed him with the essence of frost by engraving his horns with hex runes – forever trapping Sokanon’s body in an icy tomb. It was during the cursing that Sokanon started, just for a few seconds, to think like he used to and fought Kel’Thuzad back, resulting in Kel’Thuzad slashing Sokanon on his left side of the face. The slash to the face was like a slap to his soul and the hold the Lich King had over Sokanon was starting to wane. After eight months as a Death Knight Sokanon started to question everything, who was he? What was he doing? Sensing his power over Sokanon was lessening, Arthas sent Sokanon to aid Highlord Mograine at Acherus. Sokanon helped in the defeat the Scarlet Crusade, and in the destruction of New Avalon. Shortly afterwards, he was ordered to help in the attack on Light's Hope Chapel, where the Lich King's betrayal of the Death Knights was revealed. Sokanon used this opertunity to break the bonds of slavery the Lich King had over him once and for all. Following the re-taking of Archerus from the Scourge, Sokanon was ordered to return to Orgrimmar, to pledge his blade to the Horde. Upon meeting with Thrall, he was told to meet Marn Thunderhorn, an elder of his old clan and chieftain of his race. His shame was deep and the welcoming Marn, his family and clan gave him made him drop to his knees and cry. Present Day Sokanon is trying to rebuild his life and atone for the horrific crimes he committed whilst working for the Lich King. He relies heavily on memories of the past when he was alive to help him get by. The memories he does have encompass a range of random, unconnected things—scenes, places, people, voices; from the still image of an insignificant object to flashes of family life or replays of conversations. Marn Thunderhorn has suggested Sokanon join the Ebon Blade who are a group of reformed death knights that have formed to defeat the scourge and the Lich King. Sokanon is considering this advice as he believes, as a member of the Ebon blade he can improve the relation between the Horde and the new faction. However at the moment he is just trying very hard to just be normal.... whatever that truly is. He still bakes for the Darkmoon Faire as baking is one of the only things that truly gives him peace, the other is patting his cat Figero. ((Article information )) Category:Archived Characters